custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atarah/History
Biography Background Atarah was a Bastard, Daughter of Lord Ilyn Wardworth and a peasant woman Jane Doward. Jane was a baker in the Lord's house and as such had access to the Lord, he would visit her and sleep with her when his wife wasn't around making her his lover however when his wife found she demanded that Jane be thrown out and he acquiesced. Jane was thrown out of the Lords House when she was 3 months pregnant. Jane returned to her father but he did not except back into his house instead he also threw her out but her mother took pity on her and gave her some food and money enough to last a couple of days. Jane would wander eating whatever she could even rats and garbage to survive until Atarah was born. Jane gave birth to Atarah in a stable where the owner had taken pity on her and let her stay there for the remaining 2 Months of her pregnancy. 2 Years after her birth Atarah's father found them at the stable, Ilyn begged Jane to come back but Jane was reluctant eventually however he wore her down and seduced her back into his arms taking her back to his home. The wife of Ilyn was Kaltain Wardworth she hated Jane and Atarah and did everything in her power to make their lives a living hell. Because Ilyn wasn't home constantly and was in the King's Court Kaltain was allowed to abuse Jane unchecked. Around the time Atarah turned 5 Ilyn took Jane as his 2nd wife which stung Kaltain deeply causing her to hate Jane and Atarah all the more. The children of Kaltain also hated Atarah and Jane causing them difficulties at every turn. Childhood Atarah's childhood wasn't great her father was absent, her half-siblings were always harassing her, and her mother was always crying her eyes out because of the abuse she received from Kaltain and the lack of attention she got from Ilyn, because of this Atarah became independent early in life knowing how to get food for herself without adult attention, Atarah's best friend was a peasant girl named Danielle Howland she and Atarah were always laughing together on some rooftop in town or in the Mansion either way they were having fun together, eventually Kaltain caught word of Atarah's love for Danielle and pounced on the opportunity to hurt her. Around the time Atarah turned 12 her best friend Danielle was kidnapped by slave traders, Atarah did everything she could do to try and find her but it was too late they had already disappeared with Danielle and there were no leads on finding them at least none that Atarah could follow up, when she returned to the mansion broken and in pain Kaltain laughed at her and said "So how was your time with your friend June, oh wait she's gone now right guess no one wants to be friends with the daughter of a whore," that caused searing pain in Atarah even though she knew it wasn't true, she just kept walking as her half-sisters threw further insults at her. 2 Months Later Atarah was about to get into the pool when "Crack" a blue of Lightning pierced her through, she froze, then screamed in agony she felt like she was being incinerated from the inside out, her senses intensified she felt every inch of her body throbbing her flesh was red and she gave way toppling into the pool paralyzed, she sank to the bottom slowly she couldn't breathe her already burned body pulsated with blazing agony, black dots began to fill her vision, the water around her felt cool almost soothing, a calming peace overcame her and she lulled to sleep. 1 Week Later Atarah awoken rays of golden-white light whirled silently into the room, she blinked at the light her eyes unadjusted, she surveyed the room, no one was there she started thinking about how she got there and it all came rushing back the thunder, the pain in her back, the pool, the wind getting knocked out of her, she paled at the thought of the pain, she decided to get out of bed but when she stood up her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor face first, a loud 'THUD" sounded in the room, the door flew open and a maid rushed to her side while calling for help, when Atarah was finally in bed her mother and father rushed into room worry, happiness, and sadness in their eyes, Jane slammed into Atarah hugging her hard which caused her to groan, "Sorry, Sorry honey, its just you were in a coma," her mother hugged her again sobbing, her father stood back looking over them with a soft smile, she had never seen her father smile like that before but before she could comment on it his face hardened as if he knew what she was going to say before she said it, her father spoke "I know you